The present invention relates to an automatic washer for Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) machine hose and mask.
Continuous Positive Airway Pressure is now the first treatment for obstructive sleep apnea in most people. A machine that is connected to a tight fitting mask with a hose delivers CPAP. The problem is that there is no efficient and easy way of cleaning the hose and mask. As of now it is recommended that one cleans the hose and mask by hand. Washing the CPAP hose and mask by hand involves a lot of effort by the individual and often results in a messy sink area. It also involves a time commitment to adequately wash and rinse in order to kill all of the bacteria. Inadequate hand washing of the hose and mask can result in the hose and mask still containing bacteria.
Most people drape the hose over a door and place the mask pieces on a sink top to dry. A problem arises when placing the hose over a door to dry in that the moisture that evaporates inside the hose has nowhere to go since the ends are hanging down. So the drying process could cause bacteria growth due to the moist environment inside the hose.
Many people tend to sleep in as late as possible, giving them little time to get ready in the morning. Asking them to cut out 15 minutes of their morning time to clean their hose and mask is a major inconvenience. Some may skip the cleaning process altogether, allowing the bacteria to grow and potential create a health hazard. Even if time was taken to clean the hose and mask every morning, it is tough to clean all of the nooks and crannies of the mask and the inside of the hose adequately cleaned when done by hand. It is also tough to get the inside of the hose to dry.
As can be seen, there is a need for solutions to these and other problems.